I'm Sorry
by iibitex3
Summary: Aimee Sienna Richards and Sirius Black have always been friends.  But what happens when a fight breaks up the two and Sirius discovers some underlying feelings.  Second try at writing chapters. Read n Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own my OC's the other characters go to J.K. Rowling.**

**This is my second attempt at a story containing chapters. And this time I will not ditch the story after one chapter. REVIEW!**

Fifteen, almost sixteen, year old Sirius Black leaned nonchalantly against a brick pillar. To anyone this will seem like a simple gesture but to anyone who studied the tall grey eyed stranger they would notice his actions. His eyes moved from side to side seeing if anyone was paying attention, his left hand was holding onto the handle of a trolley, a vintage looking trunk was there and a cage holding a brown barn owl sat upon it. Finding that no one was looking Sirius fell through the wall. On the other side a throng of people shuffled towards a scarlet red train.

A group of kids who seemed at least eleven years old were giving their sobbing parents a hug of reassurance. Excusing himself as he made his way through the crowd Sirius made his way towards his friends. His friends included three boys and a girl. Currently the three boys were standing in front of the train. One was a tall six foot two boy with unruly black hair that stuck up in random parts and he wore glasses, the other was a boy who was shorter than the first by about four inches but his hair was brown and his eyes were a hazel blue color, the last boy was short and chubby, no taller than five feet four inches, and his blue eyes were small and beady.

Sirius greeted the first boy with a hug. Although his parents didn't know it yet Sirius was living in their house having run away from his own family. The two of them were like brothers agreeing with almost everything and they did almost everything together. His name was James Potter. The second boy was greeted with a slap on the back. His name was Remus Lupin. The third boy wasn't as friendly with them and was more of an admirer that followed them everywhere. His name was Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey have you guys seen-" Sirius started.

Sirius didn't finish because the one girl friend all the boy were friends with came barreling through the crowd and wrapping her arms around Sirius's middle.

"Oh my Merlin! I haven't seen you guys in forever," Aimee Sienna Richards said into Sirius's chest.

She removed herself from Sirius and moved to James, though only for a second, and then hugged Remus. She even patted Peter on the shoulder awkwardly. The Hogwarts Express's whistle blew loudly alerting all of the students it was about to leave. Aimee jumped into the air out of surprise and Sirius chuckled.

The five of them made their way through the small crowd in the hallway to a compartment Aimee was saving. Once inside Aimee settled herself on the chair. Sirius sat next to Aimee and she put her feet on Sirius's lap. James and Remus sat across from the two and Peter mumbled something about visiting the bathroom but the other four of them paid them no attention. Remus had pulled out a book, James was staring out the window, Aimee was looking at the tips of her hair, and Sirius was tapping his hands against Aimee's shoes.

An hour into the ride Aimee fell asleep with her head resting on the back of a chair, James was practically tipping off his seat, Sirius was snoring lightly, and Remus was almost finished with the book he was reading. A knock came from the door and Remus looked up. A girl with blonde crinkled hair opened the compartment door and looked at Sirius hungrily. She was dressed in a floral pattern skirt that was extremely tight on her and a strapless black corset shirt that pushed up her breasts; taking tentative steps towards Sirius she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Oh Sirius," she whispered seductively.

Sirius jumped awake and in the process pushed Aimee off the chair and woke up James. Aimee sat up and blew the hair that was in her face away. Getting up to follow the girl Sirius pushed his hair back. Grinning like a fool the girl grabbed his hand and lead him out of the compartment.

"Bloody Sirius Black. Stupid womanizing jerk. Pushing me of the bloody seat. Can't keep a steady relationship if it bit him in the arse," were some of the of the sentence fragments that came out of Aimee's mouth. Though Aimee and Sirius were best friends she positively despised his antics.

Only a few minutes later Sirius came back sporting a cocky grin and a small red mark on his neck. His grin disappears once he sees the look on Aimee's face.

"What?" he asks.

"The way you treat girls is disgusting," Aimee said furiously.

The others knew that they shouldn't interfere when an argument like this occurred. They usually got pretty heated and one time when Sirius came back with three hickeys on his neck and Aimee sent a very strong hex that sent him to the hospital wing.

"What I'm a teenage boy in need of affection."

"Then get a bloody cat! Don't go around toying with girls emotions!"

"I don't toy with their feelings… although the longest relationship I've had was a week, I don't dump them harshly! I tell them that it was only a onetime thing! And they don't mind!"

"Fine go around shagging your bloody bimbos for all I care!"

"I'm still pure all I do is snog!"

The both turned around, their backs facing each other and arms crossed. Remus gave James a look saying 'this is a record; their first fight is normally a week into school'. James silently nodded his head and stared at the two.

**This is the first chapter and I would really appreciate reviews. The more reviews the better I'll write. Also sorry if the chapters are really short :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for that one person who reviewed! Most of my chapters are already written they just need to be edited but here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy ****.**

Aimee rolled over in her bed only to fall off of it and onto the cold floor. The bad thing about being in Gryffindor is that the rooms can get cold because they are so high off of the ground. Groaning she got up and put her purple blanket that fell with her. Scanning her eyes around the room she noticed that none of her roommates were there. Her roommates consisted of; Lily Evans, Barbara Campbell, Robin Miller, and Holly Cook. And every one of them were early risers.

Aimee threw on her gray pleated skirt, white t-shirt, white button up shirt, and black mary-janes. Throwing her backpack onto her shoulder and grabbing her wand doing a complicated motion with her hand her brown hair became straight. Just as she was about to exit the room she retreated and grabbed for the stuffed animal on her bed. It was an okapi that Sirius had given her for a Christmas present one year. She always slept with it and always hugged it goodbye every morning.

Aimee got to the Great Hall in time to grab a slice of bread from the table. After that she rushed to her first class of the day, Transfiguration. Sliding into the first empty seat she saw she didn't notice it was next to Sirius.

"Why hello hello," he said sliding a small box towards Aimee.

She smiled and took the box. Opening it she found a small piece of her favorite chocolate in it. That's why she was friends with Sirius. Unless you told him you were mad, or you were Snape, his grudge would be over the next day. Aimee popped the chocolate into her mouth and passed Sirius a chocolate frog package.

"Good morning class," said Professor McGonagall.

A few groans of replies occurred. Whipping her wand out she levitated some cups to each table. With another Flourish of her wand a list of instructions appeared on the board. Having been in her class since first year everyone knew what to do, so without further ado everyone set to work as Professor McGonagall walked around the room.

"Sorry about yesterday," Aimee said as she attempted to turn her cup into a Hedgehog.

"Same I totally acted out of line. But what you said made me think. Truthfully I really want a steady relationship and that's what I'm going to do. I already asked out a girl for the upcoming Hogsmead trip."

"That was quick. But I just want to remind you not to plan anything for October 18 cuz it's our birthday!"

Sirius chuckled and successfully transfigured the cup.

The end of the day brought a game of truth or dare between the Gryffindors. Five Gryffindor seventh year boys; Eric, Matthew, Alex, Daniel, and Anthony. Four sixth year boys; Remus, James, Sirius, and Jason. Five sixth year girls; Aimee, Lily, Barbara, Robin, and Holly. The pranksters made sure that all younger children, first years to fifth year, were not in the common room. It wasn't easy but the game got going.

"Truth or dare," Aimee asked Robin when the bottle landed on her.

"Truth," said Robin, for when you play with the infamous pranksters you never know what they are going to dare you.

"Is it true you stuff your bra when you go on a date?" asked Holly.

Robin blushed crimson before answering, "that was once in fourth year… but every other girl was already bloody developed and I felt awkward."

"Okay," said James chuckling, "Sirius, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on lipstick and kiss Remus on the forehead," said Lily.

Being the "manly-man" he is Sirius didn't hesitate when Holly passed him a tube of bright red lipstick. He even added his own twist by shouting, "Remus darling come here!"

"So Holly truth or dare," asked Eric.

"Dare."

A small chorus of oh's sounded since it was the first girl to do a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Alex for thirty seconds," said Eric.

Holly boldly walked up to Alex kissed him for thirty seconds before she got up and with a straight face left the room. The game continued until the only people left were Sirius, Anthony, Aimee, and Daniel.

"Aimee, truth or dare?" asked Daniel.

"Dare," said Aimee, since it was her first dare.

"I dare you to kiss Matthew until you run out of air," said Daniel.

Aimee got up and walked over to the brunette. Sirius felt a weird sensation in his lower stomach but pushed it down and watched in amusement as Aimee sat in his lap and the two of them kissed until they both pulled back out of breath.

"Not bad Richards," said Matthew as Aimee got up and walked to the girls dormitory steps, swaying her hips on purpose, but not before noticing a look on Sirius's face.

Upstairs Aimee changed into her pajamas. All the while she kept thinking about the look on Sirius's face and trying to decipher it. Aimee remembered that she had the same look on her face when she walked in on Sirius and his girlfriend in fourth year snogging in a closet. That was at a time when Aimee liked Sirius but had gotten out of that phase. Although she still thought he was handsome, and charming, his roundabouts with multiple girls had been a big turn off.

She was still thinking about his face when she climbed into her bed, closing the purple curtains around her four posted bed, when she came up with the notion that maybe, just maybe, Sirius had some feelings for her. Of course Aimee thought the idea was preposterous. Sirius shared all his secrets with her and she shared all her secrets with him. She would even tell him if she was on her period when she was acting extra bitchy.

_No. It can't be true_ Aimee thought as her head hit the pillow.

But no matter how many times she repeated that to herself a small voice in the back of her mind was telling her otherwise. That was the last thing she was thinking about when she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: Second chapter done **** wooh! Read n Review. Also thank you to sara253xxx for being the first reviewer ****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three done whoo ****. Once again J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. RnR **

**Also sorry I haven't posted in a while, school has been hectic, and I've been focusing a lot on my dancing. This chapter is a time skip, because I really couldn't find anything to fit in-between both chapters.**

Sirius pushed his hands inside the pockets of his jeans as he made his way to the Three Broomsticks. The cobblestone path crunched lightly beneath the muggle basketball sneakers Sirius was wearing. Out of Lily's insistence Sirius's hair was tied back into a pony tail and some very good smelling cologne of James was on Sirius. A few students littered the streets of Hogsmead dressed in casual clothing and light jackets.

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks Sirius found a girl with curly blonde hair sitting in one of the booths. Turning his charm on, Sirius walked over to the girl and slid into the booth. She smiled showing an array of pearly white teeth. Her name was Kristy.

Kristy was what some people called super model pretty. Her hair was naturally blonde and it was naturally curly, her eyes were the color of forget-me-not blue and it seemed like they sparkled, her nose wrinkled when she laughed and her teeth were perfectly straight and shined. Her face was flawless and her body curved in all of the right places. Sirius asked her out because in the spur of the moment he thought her of a goddess but realized she was just another girl.

After ordering two butter beers the two sat in silence until Sirius spoke.

"So Kristy tell me a little about yourself."

"Well I'm a dancer; I have a younger sister and an older brother. I'm in Hufflepuff. Oh and one baggage that I carry with me is that… I am obsessed with shoes. I have an endless amount of shoes and I remember how much they cost and where I bought them."

"A little odd, but odd suites you," Sirius said giving her a smile.

The two chatted for a majority of the Hogsmead trip and when it was time to leave Sirius took Kristy's hand and walked back to the castle.

_iMsOrRy_

"Hi Aimee," Sirius said as he slid next to her on the common room couch the next morning.

"Bonjour."

"Fancy a swim?"

Aimee looked up from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yes just put on your bathing suit and meet me in the entrance hall in half an hour," said Sirius getting up.

Half an hour later Aimee seated herself on the floor next to the great oak doors. Several students passed and stared seeing as she was in shorts and a white t-shirt and you could see the bathing suit she was wearing underneath.

Checking her watch every five minutes she got up and left to go to the common after forty-five minutes of waiting. Rounding the corner to the Gryffindor hallway Aimee found a snogging Sirius and Kristy. Furious at him for standing her up Aimee shoved passed them and entered the common room. Just before the portrait door closed Aimee heard Sirius say, "oh crap."

Inside Aimee ran passed a group of second years and up the stairs to her dormitory. Once inside she slammed the door shut and flopped onto her bed not even bothering to change. She didn't notice the tears that were now streaming down her face. She heard the door open and close but didn't look up. She pretended to be asleep and that's when she decided, she wasn't going to let this get to her. It was the first time. She was just overreacting. Sitting up she wiped the tears away_. I'll apologize tomorrow she thought; I mean I shouldn't let that blonde bimbo get to me_.

…

The next morning Aimee looked for Sirius and found him in a corner of the common room. She took a breath and walked towards him.

"Hello Sirius," she said.

"Aimee, about yesterday I'm sorry. She just came up to me and started snogging me, and you know I can't resist a snog," Sirius said.

"That's just it Sirius, I mean I forgive you but unless you stop being a womanizing jackass you're treading on thin ice," Aimee said standing up and leaving the common room.

**A/N: A very short chapter, my apologies. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another time skip, so sorry but I kind of want this story to be done with because I'm losing my inspiration, but RnR please. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Sirius wandered the streets of Hogsmead, his hand was entwined with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kristy and Sirius have been dating for about three weeks and their month-a-versary was today, October 18. The two had left early to be alone and now, since it was almost time to head back, they strolled leisurely along the lane.

Coincidentally today was her birthday. Sirius had spent a large sum of his allowance buying her a small pendant. And since today was his birthday as well she bought him a broom cleaning kit. He also bought her a stuffed animal saying _I Love You_ in a heart.

As they got nearer to the castle it started to rain heavily. Before entering the castle Sirius saw a figure sitting by the lake and kissed Kristy goodbye. As he approached the figure he made out the outline of Aimee. He could see a small group of bags being protected by a protective bubble. He also noticed that she was crying. Her black makeup was running down her face and her brown hair hung limply by her side, a turquoise dress she was wearing clung to her skin.

"How was your day Sirius?" she asked as she stared across the black lake.

"It was great. I took Kristy to the Three Broomsticks and gave her the presents. You know her birthday is today too," Sirius said cheerily but cautiously.

"Interesting."

"Yeah. But what's the problem?"

Aimee stood up and made a mad dash to the castle leaving behind one present with Sirius's name on it. He walked back to the castle and stood in the entrance hall. Curiously he opened the present and found a card and a small black shaggy dog stuffed animal. Sirius smiled at the gesture and opened the card:

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Happy Birthday. Hope all you wished come true. Check under Remus's bed._

_Love, Aimee._

Sirius smiled and then noticed small scribbling in the corner (turn over). Sirius turned over the card.

_P.S. Congratz. Congratz on being the world's biggest jackass. _Sirius frowned but continued reading. _I should cross out that Love I put before and write hate. Yes you have been dating Kristy for a while, but how dare you forget my birthday! _Sirius's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _Ever since you've been dating that blonde bimbo you've forgotten your best girl friend…or should I say ex-best girl friend. You've blown me off multiple times, MULTIPLE! How do you think I felt standing alone with bikini on when you convinced me to go swimming with you and later I found out you blew me off to go snog Kristy! People looked at me as if I was bonkers. I just have to say one thing to you Sirius Black! Fuck You! I don't ever want to see your womanizing, good for nothing, face ever again!_

Sirius re read the letter one more times before making his way up to the common room. Inside of there were James and Remusboth of whom ignored Sirius when he entered.

"Has Aimee been by?" he asked.

"Ran upstairs crying her bloody little heart out. Lily went to go comfort her," said Remus icily, which was not like him at all.

"Listen, although you're my best mate I have to agree that you are a huge arse for forgetting her birthday. I mean it's the same bloody day as yours!" said James.

"I'll go apologize," said Sirius before he realized that he couldn't go up the girl steps.

As if it answered his pleads a little girl came down the steps and retrieved a book that was on the table.

"Tell Aimee Richards, sixth year, I need to talk to her."

The girl nodded and returned later with a slip of parchment in her hand. Handing the paper to Sirius she took off but not before saying, "she has quite the vocabulary. "

True to her words Sirius, with James and Remus reading over his shoulder, read the letter. It consisted of every curse word known to man and included two other words, Sirius and Black.

James did a low whistle and the three of them made their way to their dorm. Bending down and searching underneath Remus's bed Sirius pulled out a long thin package and gasped. Ripping the tape off of both edges a long thin broom fell on his bed. Sirius's mouth was open as he ran a hand along the smooth handle. The Nimbus 1700 was the best broom on the line and having one was a privilege, seeing as they were hard to come by.

"She also got you this," Remus said handing Sirius a package.

Sirius opened it and found a robe with the Puddlemere United colors. A small piece of parchment fell out of the robes when Sirius unfolded it.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_ I know you wouldn't have seen this letter unless I put it in the fold of the robe. Daddy had connections and I got you a robe that was once worn by your favorite player. I wanted to go all out because were finally sixteen! And I know you're going to get me something nice so I didn't want to seem shabby._

_From Aimee._

Sirius flopped backwards onto the bed and slammed his head against the head board.

"Why (slam) did (slam) I (slam) hurt (slam) Aimee (slam)," Sirius said.

_iMsOrRy_

The next day Sirius searched the Great Hall for a head of red hair, although Aimee had the common brown hair, Lily's fiery red hair was easier to spot in a crowd. A bell erupted from the depths of the castle and the student of Hogwarts made their way to their classes. At one point Sirius thought he saw a flash of red but it disappeared before he had a chance to react. He sighed for a second before perking up. Their first class was double potions with Slytherin and Aimee was his partner.

Sitting in the middle of the room Sirius waited patiently for the other students to arrive. The only other person in the room was Remus who was partnered with James. Sirius watched the door closely and when the familiar face of Aimee appeared. Sirius smiled as she made her way down the aisle but frowned when at the last minute she turned and sat down next to Remus.

"Hello partner," James said as he slid into the empty seat next to Sirius.

"But Aimee?" started Sirius.

"She wanted to switch partners so I did," James said not saying more on the topic.

Aimee took out her potions textbook and flipped to the page the rest of the class was on.

"Thanks for switching partners with me Remus," Aimee said turning to Remus.

"No problem. I understand why you're mad at him. Oh and by the way he's looking at you."

Aimee discreetly took out her compact mirror and saw Sirius's grey eyes bore into her back.

The rest of the period Remus and Aimee joked around and occasionally Aimee checked her mirror to see Sirius look at her. The minute class was dismissed Aimee bolted out of the room with a furious Sirius calling her name.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't have much to say besides JK Rowling owns all characters that are not my OC characters.**

It was foolproof or so Sirius thought. After a week of trying to talk to Aimee and a week of Aimee sending every hex she could think of at Sirius he came up with a plan. Throwing on James's invisibility cloak, grabbing the Marauders map, and grabbing the box that contained Aimee's present Sirius followed the small dot that said Aimee.

Sirius eyes furrowed as Aimee's dot made their way to another dot. Leaning closer in Sirius saw the name Conner. Quickening his pace and getting closer to the two Sirius saw Aimee's back hit the wall. Not bothering to think Sirius whipped out his wand and yelled the first spell that came into his mind.

"Stupefy!"

The cloak fell revealing Sirius and he watched as Conner fell, becoming unconscious.

"BLACK!"

Sirius turned to Aimee and smiled hoping she'll thank him for saving her life. His smile fell when he saw the rage in Aimee's eyes. Before Sirius could speak however Aimee continued.

"WHY DID YOU BLOODY JINX MY BOYFRIEND?"

"Boyfriend?" asked Sirius, a weird bubbling sensation occurred in at the bottom of his stomach.

"YES MY BOYFRIEND! WHY DO YOU CARE?"

Sirius looked down at the figure and saw a Slytherin tie around his neck. A new anger rose in him.

"You're dating a Slytherin?"

"Yeah so?"

"Aims he's only trying to get in your pants."

"In my pants! Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean he's bad."

"All Slytherin's are slimy gits."

"Not all. Can't I just snog my boyfriend in peace without you barging in on us."

"FINE SNOG YOUR BOYFRIEND IN PUBLIC! GO BE A SLUT FOR ALL I CARE!"

"A SLUT! YOU'RE CALLING ME A SLUT! HAVE YOU LOOKED IN THE MIRROR LATELY!"

"I'm not a slut-" started Sirius.

"RIGHT YOU'RE JUST A MAN-WHORE, ASS-WHOLE, JACK-ASS, GOOD FOR NOTHING LYING WOMANIZING TWIT. GO AN WORK YOUR "MAGIC" ON YOUR PRECIOUS KRISTY BECAUSE I AM NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND! NOW LEAVE BEFORE YOU MANHOOD GETS LOST!"

Sirius grunted but left for Aimee was gripping her wand very tightly. The last thing Sirius heard was Conner's voice.

_iMsOrRy_

Sirius dropped the present that was meant for Aimee onto his bed and furiously threw off his shoes.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Padfoot?" asked James chuckling slightly.

"Bloody Aimee calling me a man-whore because I called her a slut for snogging her boyfriend in public."

"Boyfriend?" asked Remus.

"Why do you care anyways?" asked James.

"Yeah, she's called you a man-whore before," said Remus.

Sirius paused, arms crossed over his chest. Truthfully he had no idea why he was suddenly mad.

"I think our Sirius has a crush on Aimee," James said teasingly.

"WHAT! NO I DON'T!" Sirius yelled.

"Yes, you do you're just in denial," Remus said.

And that is when Sirius knew Remus was right, he did like Aimee, but another word flashed into his mind, he loved her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Big Big BIG thanks to ****Lela-of-Bast, she got my inspiration back. HUZZAH! Also you guys know the drill, all characters besides my OC's belong to the amazingly powerful J.K Rowling.**

The next day was Saturday. Sirius walked along the side of the eerily quiet hallways. It was a Hogsmead day but his new-found feelings for Aimee kept his head spinning. The November scenery captured Sirius's attention and he didn't notice the patter of footsteps in the hallway. The rude cough did get his attention though. Turning around Sirius came face to face with Conner.

"Black," Conner said with a smile.

"MacLeod," Sirius said with a sneer.

"So it seems that you and Aimee are no longer friends."

"Wrong we are just mad at one another."

"Not what she told me."

"What do you want MacLeod?"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up. Seems like all the whores in your life are leaving. First Kristy and then Aimee."

"Did you just call Aimee a whore?"

"Well obviously, parading around in those short skirts, following me around like a puppy. A pity it will be when I break up with her in two days, I tell you that dare was too long."

"You went out with Aims on a dare!"

"Well the dare was to shag her but I had to be her boyfriend first to gain her trust, but that bitch is just too annoying," Conner said turning around.

Sirius's fist collided with Conner's face and sent the blonde stumbling a bit. Conner and Sirius got in a fighting stance but before another punch could be thrown Aimee came around the corner. A pissed off look was on her face.

"Aimee I can explain," Sirius said because he knew she was going to read things the wrong way.

"There is no need to explain Sirius," she said walking in between the two guys.

"What?" Conner asked.

Sirius saw a hand collide with Conner's cheek. As Aimee spun around.

"You son of a bitch. You went out with me on a fucking dare? Yes I know I heard every word. You ass whole. We are through go jump in a fucking ditch!" Aimee screamed as tears streaked down her face and Sirius wrapped his arms around her holding her back.

"Fine you bitch go continue being a slut," Conner said turning and walking away.

Aimee slid down to the ground against the wall with Sirius's arms holding her.

"He told me he loved me and I said it back. I was so stupid," Aimee said as Sirius stroked her hair.

Eventually she stopped crying and they stayed in an embraced position for a while. The two didn't know how much time has passed but they knew that the sun was setting. Sirius looked down to find Aimee sleeping.

"Great," he mumbled under his breath and as cautiously as possible he picked up Aimee.

Upon entering the Common Room he realized he couldn't go up to the girls rooms so he struggled up to his room. He plopped her onto his bed a little to roughly and her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" Aimee asked but a realization came over her face.

"You feel asleep," Sirius said looking down as he sat on the bed.

"Why?" Aimee asked.

"Why? Why you fell asleep?"

"No why did you help me? I was a bitch towards you."

"Aims you mean way too much to me for a fight to mess with my emotions. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know we are great friends. Not this past week but we normally are."

"No I'm not talking about friends Aimee."

"What are you saying Sirius?"

"Don't you get it Aimee? I love you! I am in love with you! I always have been I just never realized it until you started dating Conner."

There was awkward silence as Aimee let the information sink in. Sirius looked up at Aimee and she lurched forward and their lips met. Aimee fell backwards onto Sirius bed and he followed suit.

"You don't know how long I have waited to kiss you Sirius. I have liked you since the day I met you and you don't know how jealous I am every time you are in a relationship. And then this cute guy comes and tells me he likes me and I just fell hard," Aimee said as she breathed in air.

The two continued kissing but stopped when a cat call came from the doorway.

"Finally it was about time," James called.

Sirius turned around to find James and Remus standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. Sirius threw a pillow at them and they backed out of the room.

"Where were we?" Sirius asked.

"Right here," Aimee said pulling him down again.


End file.
